


Jigglypuff

by Maligayax



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon GO References, Pokemon References, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maligayax/pseuds/Maligayax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your cute neighbour seems to think there’s Pokémon in your apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigglypuff

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure where this came from, I saw something similar on a prompt blog and couldn’t get it out of my head, although I can’t find where I saw it. I originally wrote this for Bucky but I think Sebasrian suited it more, sorry if it’s a bit weird and rushed. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thank you. :)

You sat on the sofa in your NYC apartment watching Parks and Recreation with a cup of coffee in one hand and your other hand stroking your sleeping German shepherd, Ollie. Your dog was your best friend, being a single person in New York City it is important to feel and be safe, and your overgrown puppy did that for you, he was very protective of you and almost never let anyone within two feet of you. As you smiled down at you furry companion, his ears perked up and soon after a soft knock sounded at your door, before you knew it Ollie was right at the door barking at the unsuspecting victim on the other side. You cautiously stood up and followed Ollie whilst trying to silently quiet your dog down; standing on your tiptoes to look through the peep hole, you furrowed your brows at the handsome man on the other side, you recognised him as your neighbour who lived opposite to you. The two of you hadn’t had much interaction past when he first introduced himself upon moving into the building, which was nearly a year ago. He was looking down, and you couldn’t really tell what he was looking at but the soft blue-green glow reflected on his features suggested to you that it was probably his phone. You opened the door a crack, just poking your head through not really willing to expose your Avengers pyjamas to the guy. 

“Can I come in?” He blurted out before you managed to say anything, leaving you standing there with your mouth open. Ollie was no longer by your side and had retreated back to his place on the sofa, something that he didn’t do often when there was someone at the door, hence showing that this guy wasn’t giving off any bad vibes to him. But still, this was pretty strange and you weren’t stupid. 

“Um… no? Not really,” you were beyond confused at this point but still couldn’t bring yourself to shut the door as he let out an exasperated sigh and then raised his eyes to meet yours giving an award winning smile. 

“There’s a Jigglypuff in your apartment!” He exclaimed excitedly, he looked like a child on Christmas Day as he started to talk about ‘Pokémon Go’, how could you say no to that? And Ollie had already given you the go ahead so you thought letting him in couldn’t do much harm, he’d just catch the Pokémon then go, right?

When you opened the door wider so he could come in he let out a small cheer and you just raised his eyebrow at his expression, he returned the gesture at the sight of you pyjamas.

“So, I never got your name,” you questioned but he mumbled what sounded like ‘Sebastian’ and left you sitting in your living room. After wandering around your apartment a little, he started frantically swiping at his phone screen to ‘catch’ the Pokémon but after a few seconds he let out a groan, this attracted Ollie’s attention and he left you to trail after Sebastian. 

“You don’t happen to have a phone charger I could use lying around, do you?” You rolled your eyes at his question, wondering why you were even helping him, but you got one out of a kitchen drawer and gave it to him anyway and pointed him towards a plug socket. 

“Thank you so much…” He said, trailing off so you gave him your name and he repeated it. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like the way your name rolled off his tongue. 

“You can stay here until your phone charges a bit if you like,” he smiled again with a ‘thank you’ and began to play with Ollie. 

“I’m surprised he’s letting you do that, you know. He doesn’t let anyone near him or even near me to be honest, maybe he’s sick,” you thought aloud, he let out a short laugh in response.

“Nah, he’s not sick, I just seem to have that effect on people,” you let out a playful scoff at his suggestion and he moved to a position of mock offence, “I mean, I persuaded you to let me in here tonight, didn’t I?”

“Touché,” was your only response and you ended up talking like that for a while. Sebastian was notably easy to talk to and time just escaped both of your minds for a few hours. You soon realised that Sebastian was in fact, Sebastian Stan and you face palmed at you stupidity, you just didn’t expect it to be him who lived across from you. You told him about your life which seemed boring in comparison and Ollie stayed snuggled in-between you two on the sofa, each of you taking turns to scratch him behind the ears. You didn’t even realise it was 1am and Sebastian had to leave to get up early for interviews the following day. You bid him goodnight as he left and then went to sleep yourself.

When you came home after work the next day you found Sebastian waiting outside your apartment, he was running his hands through his hair and his posture visibly relaxed when he saw you. 

“Somebody’s a bit eager,” you teased as he moved out of the way so you could unlock the door. 

“Ha, I think I left my phone here last night, I couldn’t find it this morning,” he said as you both stepped into the apartment, Ollie happily greeting you. Sebastian gave him a quick pet and then went to grab his phone, when he came back he saw you putting Ollie’s lead on and changing from your work shoes into trainers. 

“I need to take Ollie for a walk, you’re welcome to join us if you’re not busy,” you told him whilst opening the front door again. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to join you on the walk and came along. 

As you walked to the park you both just spoke about your day and plans for tomorrow. Ollie was happy to have someone with a better throw to toss his tennis ball when playing fetch, although you told him that his super soldier arm muscles were an unfair advantage.

You and Sebastian ended up seeing a lot of each other and becoming good friends, however he always used the excuse that there was another Pokémon in your apartment before coming in. He’d come in to catch it and then his phone ‘died’ or he’d ‘run out’ of pokéballs to catch them with, one time he even tried to say Ollie scared it off. It made you laugh more than anything, because he didn’t know that you had downloaded the game as soon as it came out, and you knew for a fact that there were no Pokémon in your apartment due to discreetly pointing your app at the same areas he was looking at, Sebastian was just using it as an excuse. Of course, you didn’t plan on telling him that you that you knew, you found it kind of cute that he used Pokémon as an excuse to talk to you.

He found out though, unintentionally. You were outside the apartment building, just beginning your walk with Ollie but also had you phone out, looking for some more Pokémon. Sebastian was playing as well and didn’t see you heading towards him before it was too late, and you clumsily collided into each other, your phone tumbling to the ground. Sebastian, being the gentleman he is, helped you up quickly and retrieved your phone handing it to you, but not before stealing a glance at your screen. 

“What the hell, you’re on a higher level than me! How are you on level 12? How long have you had this?” Sebastian pouted like a child, you explained to him that you had the game since it came out and watched his mouth fall into an ‘O’ shape.

“Wait, so you knew there were no Pokémon in your apartment?” He blushed and you grinned at his flustered state with a small giggle.

“Not the first time, but after a while, yeah I figured it out,” you admitted, this made him sigh in response and then he gave you a mischievous grin. 

“So, will you Pokémon Go on a date with me?”

You punched his arm with a playful scoff and walked off with Ollie, Sebastian trailing behind you waiting for his answer.


End file.
